


Bon Appetit!

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina Week 2020, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Comedy, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Food Metaphors, Future Fic, Horniness, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, OsaSuna side pairing, Post-Canon, Romance, Top Hinata Shouyou, switch rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "Atsumu arrived back at the apartment complex a bit later than he wanted, rushing up the exterior steps in his eagerness to get home and see his husband.  The weather had turned extra chilly that week, and after a long photo shoot with the biggest volleyball magazine in the industry, Atsumu was more than ready for a simple evening with Shouyou in the warmth of their home."AtsuHina Week 2020, Day 3: Domestic ♥
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Bon Appetit!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AtsuHina Week 2020! :D I just adore AtsuHina and wanted to particpate in all the fun! \o/
> 
> Thank you to my awesome beta reader, [Seabhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabhan)! Any errors or weirdness are mine alone. :)
> 
> Please enjoy! <333

**“Bon Appetit”**

♦

Atsumu arrived back at the apartment complex a bit later than he wanted, rushing up the exterior steps in his eagerness to get home and see his husband. The weather had turned extra chilly that week, and after a long photo shoot with the biggest volleyball magazine in the industry, Atsumu was more than ready for a simple evening with Shouyou in the warmth of their home. 

Plus, Shouyou had had the day off, and Atsumu couldn’t wait to eat Shouyou’s promised home cooked curry, and then have a little dessert… by which he meant nibbling a mix of his favorite tangerine, banana, and peach… by which he meant nibbling his adorable husband of one-and-a-half years from the top of his red crown to the littlest of his toes.

Atsumu smiled as he unlocked the front door, which opened into a dark and empty flat. Atsumu frowned. No sign of Shouyou, and no scent of food of any kind. He took off his shoes and coat, and put away his sports bag, then turned on a few lights. He checked the fridge — no ingredients. Well that would explain why the apartment was empty; Shouyou was probably at the store and would be back soon.

Atsumu took a quick shower and threw on some sweats, then turned on the sports channel to see the latest volleyball news from around the world. He was so engrossed in the game coverage that close to an hour went by before he realized Shouyou hadn’t come home yet.

“Where’s my lil’ pumpkin?” Atsumu muttered, rubbing his hungry stomach. 

He picked up his phone from the kitchen table and looked for messages, but there wasn’t anything from Shouyou. He dialed his husband’s number, relieved when the call connected.

“Shouyou!”

“Took ya long enough,” said a gruff, impatient voice too deep to be Shouyou — a voice that Atsumu would recognize anywhere.

“ _’Samu_? The hell ya answerin’ for? Where’s my Shouyou!” Atsumu furrowed his brow. 

“You mean _my_ cute little hostage. You want ‘im? Get yer ass down here, pronto.”

The call cut off. Atsumu tossed the phone down on the couch in irritation, and ran both hands through his hair. What the hell was going on? He stormed into the bedroom and changed his clothes again, then dashed out the door to catch a cab over to Onigiri Miya, the restaurant run by his twin and brother-in-law, when Rintarou wasn’t busy with his team. 

Shouyou wasn’t in danger if he was with Osamu, of that he was sure. But Atsumu had pictured a very different experience for the evening than having his husband held hostage by his brother, and he hated when random things interfered with his and Shouyou’s personal time together.

The cab got bogged down in some traffic, but in about twenty minutes Atsumu arrived at the restaurant. He burst in through the front doors, coat swishing behind him, eyes sweeping across the crowd with purpose. Shouyou’s bright hair was easy to spot, and Atsumu’s long legs propelled him right over to the far side of the service counter where Shouyou and Rintarou were sitting together on stools at the end of the row, chatting with Osamu while he and his staff prepared food for the restaurant’s many customers. 

“Shouyou!” Atsumu called out, arm raised, rushing to his husband’s side.

Shouyou turned towards him and lit up. “Atsumu!”

Atsumu ruffled Shouyou’s hair affectionately, and seeing that there wasn’t an available seat next to him, stood at his back and rested his hands on Shouyou’s shoulders.

“There ya are, ya slowpoke,” Osamu smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’ll deal with ya in a minute, ‘Samu,” Atsumu pointed, scowling, then bent over Shouyou and hugged him around the neck where he sat. “Now just what happened to a quiet dinner at home tonight, hmm? Just the two of us?”

Shouyou chuckled, running his hands over Atsumu’s arms and squeezing. “Yeah, I kinda… haha… ahaha…”

“He was caught red handed!” Osamu interjected. 

Atsumu’s head snapped up. He saw his brother glancing at Rintarou, so he looked at Rintarou who met his steely gaze unflinching, one eyebrow lifted.

Osamu continued, “Rin caught him about to commit a cardinal sin!”

Shouyou waved his hands, “Wait, that’s not–”

“–What’re ya goin’ on about?” Atsumu spoke at the same time, straightening back up to his full height and keeping a protective hand on his husband’s nape.

“Tell ‘im, Rin,” Osamu glowered.

Rintarou took a sip from his sake cup, and then turned to address Atsumu, expression somber. “I bumped into Shouyou earlier at the convenience store. He was about to buy… _discount onigiri_.”

“Wha?” Atsumu’s brows shot up.

“Discount onigiri!” Osamu threw his hands in the air. “Can ya believe it?”

“Ahaha,” Shouyou scratched his cheek and smiled, eyes crinkled shut.

Atsumu tilted his head to look at his husband, lip curled in amusement. “I have ta say I’m a bit shocked, Shouyou.”

Osamu tapped his fingers on the counter. “It’s a well known rule that store bought onigiri are forbidden in all Miya family households!”

“We always order ahead from ‘Samu, right Shouyou?” Atsumu rubbed Shouyou’s back. 

“Yes, yes,” Shouyou turned and stood up, touching Atsumu’s arm. He leaned in and whispered in Atsumu’s ear, “I’ll explain later!”

They exchanged a meaningful look, Shouyou’s wide eyes silently asking him to drop it, and then Shouyou tugged Atsumu towards the stool. “Now you sit down, Atsumu. I put in an order for you already.”

Atsumu sat down, letting Shouyou slip the coat from his shoulders and step away to hang it on the nearby hook. “What about you, Shou?”

“I’m good!” Shouyou called over his shoulder.

“He ate a whole bunch already,” Osamu said. “Since somebody took so long to figure things out.”

“Aw, shut it,” Atsumu snapped. “I thought Shouyou was at the store, so I was waiting patiently for him to get home!”

“Sorry about that,” Shouyou said, standing close to Atsumu’s back and resting his arm casually over one shoulder. “I’ll make curry another night, promise.”

Atsumu took his left hand, and kissed his palm, and then the gold band around his ring finger. “Sounds good. I’ll even help, we can make it together.”

Osamu let out a bark of laughter. “He’s too smart for that, ya disaster. Nothin’ ya ever made was edible, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu sat up straighter, offended. “He doesn’t mind my cooking, ‘Samu! And it’s not that bad, right Shouyou?”

“Weeeeell….” Shouyou’s teasing grin sparkled. He glanced over at Rintarou and winked. “I dunno… I _have_ wondered what it might be like to be Osamu-san’s husband and eat his breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day…”

“WHAT?” Atsumu exclaimed, while Shouyou and Osamu made an exaggerated spectacle of gazing at each other dreamily, batting their eyelashes and grinning. Atsumu knew they were having a laugh at his expense, but he still groaned and grabbed Shouyou firmly around the waist. 

“Stop that! Yer killin’ me, yer killin’ me!”

“But I picked you anyways, Atsumu,” Shouyou stroked his fingers through the back of Atsumu’s hair, still teasing, but the way he touched him sent tingles all down Atsumu’s back. 

“Shouyou’s not so great at cooking, either,” Rintarou deadpanned, sipping more sake. He looked from Atsumu and Shouyou to Osamu, who flushed.

Atsumu leaned forward around Shouyou to glare at Rintarou. “Hey! What’s with the cheap shot? No need to brag about your spouse by dissing mine, Rintarou. Shouyou is plenty good at cooking, I’ll have you know.”

“Well if he wasn’t you’d both starve,” Osamu chimed in. 

Shouyou laughed. “All I can really make is curry and rice! But I like handling our groceries and meals, and Atsumu has lots of good points too, so it evens out. We each have our strengths, and we’re a good match.”

Atsumu looked up at Shouyou, feeling deeply moved. “That’s why I love ya to the moon and back, Miya Shouyou,” he said quietly. 

Shouyou grinned, and started to color, which made him even more adorable. Suddenly Atsumu wasn’t hungry for food any longer, he just wanted to take his husband home and feast on every part of him. He pulled Shouyou sideways right into his lap — Shouyou startled at the sudden change in position, straddling Atsumu’s leg to keep balanced, and Atsumu squeezed him tight to hold him steady.

“ _Atsumu_!” Shouyou whispered, tense in his arms and looking around the busy restaurant.

“Gross, get a room,” Rintarou said, rolling his eyes, but he had a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. 

“Yeah, don’t be disgusting in my restaurant, ‘Tsumu!” Osamu barked, gesturing at the two of them. “Yer food’s gonna be ready soon, so settle down already.”

“Maybe if this crappy place had more seats!” Atsumu complained, holding Shouyou tighter as both Osamu and Rintarou held random objects in the air, threatening to throw them.

“ _Atsumu_!” Shouyou said again, squirming a bit in his lap. 

Atsumu sighed and rubbed his cheek into the back of Shouyou’s shoulder, the soft cotton of his button-down shirt and the scent of their laundry softener making him long for home even more. Especially with the cute way Shouyou was fidgeting in his arms.

“Hey ‘Samu!” Atsumu whined at his brother. “Just give us the food to go alright? Ya already had yer fun kidnappin’ him, but now I’m going to take my Shouyou home.” 

“Sheesh, quit complainin’ would’ja? Don’t forget we gallantly rescued Shouyou from committin’ a capital offense!”

Shouyou managed to wiggle off of Atsumu’s lap, and Atsumu noticed the tips of his ears were as red as his hair. “I’m… going to the restroom!”

Atsumu nodded, watching Shouyou disappear hurriedly around the corner. Then he turned to his brother. 

“I see what yer doin’,” he said to Osamu and Rintarou, leaning his elbows on the counter and looking at the two of them suspiciously. “Yer meddlin’ to disrupt our sweet domestic married life, aren’t ya?”

Osamu laughed. “Oh like we’d really want to spend more time with you than absolutely necessary, you pitiful lunk.”

“Shouyou, maybe,” said Rintarou, chuckling.

“I resent that!” Atsumu complained.

“And what about _our_ sweet domestic married life, huh?” Osamu put his hands on his hips. “Not like we didn’t have our own plans for the evening before taking it upon ourselves to prevent a hideous crime, right Rin?”

Rintarou cocked his head, sharing a long, intense look with Osamu, with a subtle smile that turned Osamu’s cheeks aflame.

“Ugh, blech, quit embarrassin’ yerselves flirtin’ like yer newlyweds,” Atsumu rolled his eyes, and Rintarou slugged him in the arm. They all erupted into laughter.

Just then Osamu’s staff member brought over a plate with an oversized onigiri from the special menu and a to-go box.

“Ahhhh!” Atsumu brightened — it was his favorite, minced tuna and spring onion. “Thanks!” he said to the staff member, who gave a little bow.

“There’s two more to take with ya,” Osamu said, tapping the box. “So eat up!”

Atsumu’s stomach growled audibly, and he began to eat, eyes closed and savoring every flavor. There really was something so nice and wholesome about his brother’s food, made from Captain Kita’s rice. He also didn’t really mind Rintarou’s quiet companionship. It made him happy that his brother and Rintarou were so content with each other, and had been since they were married four years back. 

When Shouyou came back, Atsumu had just about finished the onigiri. “Oh, your food came,” Shouyou said. “How is it?”

“Perfect,” Atsumu replied, looking at Shouyou fondly. His husband’s cheeks were still a little flushed. “Thanks for ordering my favorite one.”

As he put the last bite into his mouth, Shouyou leaned over him to reach the plate. 

“Let me help you finish up,” he said, pinching the rice grains that had fallen and tucking them into his smiling mouth, licking his fingertips.

Atsumu’s heart flipped. That little seductive _imp_. “Check please!”

While Atsumu paid the bill, Rintarou brought over their coats, and they said their goodbyes, which for the twins meant they made a series of ugly faces at each other, then grinned and waved and parted ways. Atsumu put his arm around Shouyou and together they walked out of the restaurant, hailing a cab to take them back home

After shedding coats and shoes, Atsumu stopped to put the extra onigiri in the fridge. “So Shouyou, _now_ can you tell me what all this was about earlier today with Rintarou–”

But Shouyou bounded over to him and grabbed him from behind, hugging him tight and interrupting his train of thought. Atsumu’s pulse quickened, feeling Shouyou’s strong arms envelop him, as well as Shouyou’s cute nose and face rubbing back and forth as he snuggled close against him, making humming noises. 

“Shou?” he asked, leaning back into Shouyou, whose hands were now moving over the front of his chest and down his abs, urgent and possessive. Atsumu reached for Shouyou’s hands and lightly laced their fingers, enjoying the feel of being held so tightly. Being in the spotlight and having every eye, and a row of cameras trained on him was a perk of his career, but in truth, he’d been missing this closeness with his husband all day.

Then Shouyou turned him around so they could look at each other, and Atsumu pressed in closer, taking Shouyou’s flushed face between his hands.

“Atsumuuuu,” Shouyou said, needy and vibrating against him, hands in the back of his shirt, then sliding down to grab purposefully onto Atsumu’s ass. 

Atsumu crushed their lips together, kissing his husband deeply until they were both moaning and light headed, swaying on their feet. Shouyou gasped for breath and pushed Atsumu back against the kitchen counter for support, licking and kissing his way across Atsumu’s neck and throat from one side to the other.

“So amorous,” Atsumu chuckled, pleasant tingles scattering all down his body.

“Mmmm,” Shouyou nipped right under his jaw. “Been thinking about you all day, ‘Tsumu…”

Atsumu tangled his fingers in Shouyou’s hair, heart pounding in his chest. “Oh?”

Shouyou nodded, flashing a coy look up at Atsumu, and reaching to untuck his shirt so he could slide his hands around Atsumu’s bare waist, running the back of his knuckles up and down the ridges of Atsumu’s abs. “I couldn’t wait for you to come home.”

“So why did ya get kidnapped, then, Shouyou?”

“I don’t know!” Shouyou’s face pinched into the expression he made when his spikes were blocked. “I just, graaah!”

Atsumu laughed, pulling their hips together and then following Shouyou’s lead by tugging his husband’s shirt from his pants. “Yer so careful with nutrition, it’s not often that ya eat convenience store food, especially crap like store bought onigiri.”

Shouyou put both palms on Atsumu’s face and looked at him intensely. “Curry takes so looooong! I didn’t want to wait!”

Atsumu’s heart flipped again, looking at that intense gaze. He kissed Shouyou soundly on the mouth.

Shouyou pulled him by the arm towards the bedroom. “Just c’mere!”

Atsumu grinned, following close on Shouyou’s heels. At the side of the bed, Shouyou started undressing him, hands at his belt buckle. Atsumu started working on Shouyou’s shirt buttons, but then Shouyou swatted his hands away, and pulled the shirt right over his head, then started pulling on Atsumu’s shirt too. 

“Okay, okay.” Atsumu lifted his arms so that his shirt could be pulled off and tossed aside. “I’m not going anywhere, why the rush? Did something happen, Shouyou?”

Shouyou made a face and then pushed him back onto the bed. “Yes!” he said, hurriedly taking off Atsumu’s pants, and working on his own. “We ran out of bananas!”

“Huh?”

Shouyou shucked off the rest of his clothes and hopped naked onto the bed, slipping his hands up the inside of Atsumu’s boxers right up his thighs. Atsumu swallowed, propped up on his elbows, and watched his husband’s eager blush deepen across his nose. 

“I always have a banana after I work out or train, but we didn’t have any left! So I went to the coffee shop by the gym and they only had a puny one.”

Shouyou sighed, digging his fingers into Atsumu’s hips, rubbing awfully close to his groin. Atsumu held his breath. Shouyou held his gaze, and licked his lips, as he palmed Atsumu’s thighs in circles and rubbed his thumbs into the tender crease between leg and hip, hands hidden beneath the thin veil of fabric. Atsumu twitched, his cock almost completely hard by now from the kissing earlier and Shouyou’s current teasing touches. 

“Okay…” Atsumu felt like he was missing a connection somewhere. “And… did ya eat it?” he prompted.

Shouyou’s lips curled. “I did! But it wasn’t _enough_ ,” he complained. Shouyou withdrew his hands, and then tugged the boxers lower, letting Atsumu’s cock spring free. “I wanted more, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you!”

Atsumu lifted his hips so Shouyou could get rid of the boxers altogether, and then moved a bit further back on the bed to make room for Shouyou to crawl up between his legs. Shouyou gazed at the full erection in front of him with hungry eyes. 

Atsumu smirked. “Were ya thinkin’ about me, or just my dick, Shouyou?“ 

“Your dick!” Shouyou said, grinning. 

Atsumu sighed, still smirking. He actually felt a bit conflicted about this, until Shouyou grabbed hold and started stroking him, and then he bit back a moan.

“Because it’s _yours_ , silly,” Shouyou said, settling in and licking a long wet stripe up the side. “And that makes it mine, right?”

“Mmmmm,” Atsumu nodded appreciatively. “‘Course, Shou…”

Shouyou sucked the head into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it a few times, causing Atsumu to buck on the mattress. “Fuck…” he moaned. 

Shouyou’s mouth came free with a pop, his hand still busy stroking Atsumu’s length. “I wanted this all day,” he said, mouthing along the underside. “This taste… So big, and curved just right… My Atsumu’s _world class_ banana…”

Atsumu tipped his head back and laughed. “Yer killin’ me, Shouyou!”

Shouyou laughed too. “Well I just wanted it!”

“Then go ahead, it’s yours, I promised to give you anything you want.” Atsumu grinned, settling back in the pillows.

“How could any other satisfy me?” Shouyou grinned, lifting Atsumu’s leg over his shoulder as he leaned in for a better angle, and pausing to kiss the inside of his knee, eyes locked with Atsumu’s. Then he continued kissing and biting down the curved muscles of Atsumu’s thigh. “I’ll make it so good for you, Atsumu…”

“Every day with ya ‘s good for me, Shouyou,” Atsumu said, breathy with eagerness. Then he gave up talking while Shouyou licked and sucked his world class banana like it was the tastiest fruit in the whole world.

Shouyou slid an arm under Atsumu’s raised leg, his strong hand pressing into the lowest curve of Atsumu’s spine while his lips wrapped around Atsumu’s cock. Atsumu sucked in a breath, Shouyou’s mouth so warm and slick and working up and down his length at a frantic pace. It felt so good, not just the physical sensations but also the obvious ardor that drove Shouyou to want him so fiercely. 

When Shouyou swallowed him down as far as he could go, cheeks hollowed, Atsumu groaned and began to pant in earnest, desire coiling deep behind his navel and building with every new attention Shouyou bestowed on him. He was too big for Shouyou to take all of him by mouth, so Shouyou used one hand at the base to stroke him, his other hand sliding down his back to grab onto his butt cheek, caressing and massaging his muscles and the back of his thigh. Atsumu shivered from head to toes at all the noises Shouyou made, moaning around his girth, and making the most indecent slurping sounds as he brought on the first stirrings of Astumu’s orgasm. 

“‘S good, Shouyou,” Atsumu whispered, muscles tensing from the incredible pleasure whipping through him from Shouyou’s mouth. “‘M gettin close…”

Shouyou nodded, his bangs brushing against the taut skin of Atsumu’s belly which sent gooseflesh down his legs. Atsumu writhed, groaning, wanting to touch Shouyou but unable to reach more than his tousled hair, which he caressed in encouragement. Shouyou slid Atsumu’s cock deep in his mouth until it bumped into his throat — Shouyou held it there and swallowed, the suction so sweet that Atsumu began to tremble, his free hand twisting in the bedspread. 

“Shou!” he gasped, as he felt his orgasm rushing through his abdomen, his testicles tightening under Shouyou’s wrist. Then Atsumu’s body arched and his climax spilled right into Shouyou’s hot mouth, pulsing against the eager curl of his tongue. 

Shouyou swallowed all of it, licking Atsumu’s cock clean, and looking up the length of his body with flushed cheeks and wet lips. Atsumu couldn’t stand how sexy he looked, and ran both hands through his bleached hair, trying to catch his breath and regain his bearings. 

“Damn, Shouyou, yer too good at that,” Atsumu chuckled.

“Tastes so good Atsumu…” Shouyou said, setting Atsumu’s leg back down on the bed and licking stray drops of come from the fingers of his hand. His eyes were still dilated with lust and shining intensely. “More…”

Atsumu lifted his brows, and smirked. “More, huh?”

“It’s not enough yet,” Shouyou shook his head, climbing up to his knees. 

Atsumu could see the plump, pink erection between Shouyou’s legs, a bead of precome on the tip, and couldn’t help licking his lips. “Shall I return the favor?”

Shouyou ran his hands along the outside of Atsumu’s thighs. “Turn over,” he said, voice husky with arousal.

The sound of Shouyou’s voice tugged on things low in Atsumu’s body, sending his blood back down south. He did as he was asked, smoothly maneuvering onto his stomach in the center of the bedspread, like he did when they gave each other massages. He sighed when he felt Shouyou’s body cover his. Shouyou breathed against his neck, inhaling into his mussed hair and exhaling against his nape, then following the lines of his shoulder muscles with his mouth.

“Want you,” Shouyou whispered, kissing down the slope of Atsumu’s back. “Want you so bad, ‘Tsumu.”

“I always want ya,” Atsumu answered, muscles twitching in response to his husband’s caresses. 

“Yeah,” Shouyou said, biting him lightly at the back of his sensitive waist. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you like this….” He sat back on his knees, between Atsumu’s thighs, running his hands up and down Atsumu’s back, and then squeezing his ass with both hands, one on either cheek. “Especially these perfect meat buns…”

Atsumu flushed — _meat buns_? 

Shouyou kept massaging Atsumu’s body, squeezing and palming his buttocks in a way he’d never quite done before. 

“The coffee shop banana wasn’t enough, so I picked up meat buns on the way home, but all I could think about was you, and how much better your meat buns are, Atsumu…” Shouyou’s voice took on a raspy quality that gave Atsumu pleasant shivers. “I love meat buns, but _these_ meat buns… So squishy, but firm… Just wanna eat them up…”

Shouyou’s teeth sank abruptly into his left cheek, and Atsumu startled. “ _Shouyou_!”

“Mmmm,” Shouyou eased up a bit, nibbling across to the other cheek. “So tasty…”

Atsumu was glad he’d taken a thorough, recent shower. He rose up slightly on his knees and elbows, feeling like he needed more leverage for whatever Shouyou had in mind, and wanting more options to maneuver accordingly.

“Yeah, just like that,” Shouyou rasped approvingly, hands caressing Atsumu’s trim waist and adjusting the angle of his body how he wanted it. “You always look so good…”

Shouyou’s teeth and lips danced over Atsumu’s round butt, and Atsumu twitched and found his heart beating faster and faster, trying to guess where Shouyou would kiss or bite him next, or where his hands would roam over his hips and thighs, caressing and pinching his skin.

“And the best part,” Shouyou said, voice getting threadier with need. He put both hands on Atsumu’s cheeks and then spread them gently. “Is this little pink strawberry right here.”

“Wha!” Atsumu froze in place, completely unprepared for the feel of Shouyou’s wet, warm tongue licking across the center of his asshole. He bucked in surprise — it had been a while since their bedroom activities included rimming, though they always enjoyed it, both performing and receiving. He’d forgotten it could feel so incredible, and keened in the back of his throat as Shouyou’s tongue flicked fearlessly over his hole, driving him wild with arousal.

“Shou, Shou, Shou,” Atsumu mumbled, reeling with pleasure. His thighs strained to hold still when Shouyou’s tongue pressed inside, gently curling and thrusting into him. It felt so shockingly good, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on each sensation. 

Shouyou’s warm lips pressed between Atsumu’s cheeks, his tongue starting to work him open more purposefully, and it was all Atsumu could do to groan with need and arch back into it. Then, alongside Shouyou’s tongue, Atsumu felt a fingertip press slowly into him and he shuddered, clenching and trying not to clench. He wasn’t that used to this and it was just so _much_. 

“ _Want you_ ,” Shouyou said, pulling back his tongue to nibble again on the tender underside of Atsumu’s butt cheek as his finger nudged forward. “Can I?”

Atsumu nodded, his blood starting to sizzle in his veins at the prospect. “Fuck yeah,” he said. “Anyway ya want me, Shouyou, I’m yours.”

“Mine,” Shouyou echoed, flicking the point of his tongue to moisten the way as he slid his finger past the second knuckle. “All mine…” 

Atsumu grinned, thinking of all the times he’d felt this way with Shouyou, _connected_ , that he was all his. That they were made for each other. 

Then Shouyou’s second finger started to squeeze inside him, and Atsumu had to concentrate on his breathing, trusting Shouyou to take it slow enough and get him completely ready. Shouyou’s cock was nothing to sneer at; Atsumu would certainly be feeling it in the morning, but that didn’t make him want it any less. He reached over to the nightstand and could just barely graze the lube bottle enough to knock it within reach, so he could toss it back to Shouyou.

Shouyou caught it, and Atsumu felt the fingers withdraw from his body, leaving a strange, empty feeling. Then he heard the lube bottle open and knew what would come next. He couldn’t help tensing in anticipation. 

“Relax for me,” Shouyou said, voice still reedy with desire.

Atsumu nodded, took a deep breath and let it out. Then he felt Shouyou’s fingers tease across his entrance, the lube slightly cold where it coated him liberally. He pressed his cheek into the bedspread, chest tight with excitement. Shouyou’s finger curled into his ass, slipping in more easily with the slick lubricant. As Shouyou added a second, then a third finger, Atsumu gave himself over to the sensations, his body slowly opening so he’d be ready to receive all of Shouyou’s intimate desires. 

“Mmm, so warm, so good,” Shouyou murmured, adding more lube.

Atsumu shivered to hear the way Shouyou’s breath came out in measured gasps, wishing he could see the expression on his face. But he could guess. From the steady way Shouyou’s fingers worked on him, the grip of Shouyou’s other hand solid on the curve of his ass, the slight vibrations where Shouyou’s knees pressed up under Atsumu’s thighs — he has seen that kind of undivided focus so many times on the volleyball court. To be the subject of Shouyou’s complete focus was _magnificent_.

“ _Shouyou_ ,” Atsumu huffed, feeling like he might unravel.

“Yeah…” Shouyou’s husky voice made Atsumu’s belly tighten. “Want you right _now_ , ‘Tsumu.”

By coincidence — or by design — Shouyou’s fingers twisted and brushed over Atsumu’s g-spot, and Atsumu shook, trembling and moaning on the bed.

“Oh wow,” Shouyou’s breath hitched. “You’re so… so… _fuwaaaah.”_

Atsumu couldn’t help pushing back against Shouyou’s fingers, but it wasn’t enough. “ _More_ , Shouyou,” he whined, starting to get really worked up. He wanted Shouyou, he _craved_ Shouyou.

Shouyou made an equally impatient noise, and slipped his fingers free. Atsumu heard the lube container again, and then Shouyou’s hands gripped his hips and got their bodies lined up. 

“Ready?”

Atsumu nodded, and pushed up on his hands so he could arch his back, and show Shouyou he was more than ready for him. His dick was already back to full attention, swaying and heavy between his thighs.

Shouyou positioned his cock so it slid up between Atsumu’s butt cheeks, his hands palming and squeezing them around his length as he rubbed lube everywhere. It dripped down Atsumu’s thighs, but he didn’t care — he just _wanted_. Then finally, Shouyou eased the tip of his cock inside, and Atsumu’s head went blank except for how hard and thick and amazing Shouyou felt inside him.

“Unnnghh, ‘Tsumu,” Shouyou gasped, and then hummed, and made many other aroused noises as he sank every inch all the way in.

Atsumu groaned, shoulders and hips shaking from the intensity of being entered so deep it burned — but it also felt euphoric, to be filled and stimulated everywhere at once. His cheeks were red and he felt feverish. Shouyou pulled out slowly, and Atsumu shuddered, heart beating solidly in his chest, then lurching again at Shouyou’s next thrust. 

Atsumu arched back to meet him, and soon Shouyou got into a rhythm, bouncing and then driving deeper and deeper into him, so fast and so fierce that Atsumu wondered if he should have worn some knee pads, well aware of the strength in Shouyou’s legs, in Shouyou’s whole body, and yet amazed all over again. Each thrust made starbursts of pleasure behind Atsumu’s navel, Shouyou’s hands gripping his ass cheeks so tight there would likely be handprints left afterwards.

Atsumu relished the incoherent noises his husband made, the way Shouyou sounded so far gone and yet still adjusted the angle until Atsumu’s body sang with tension and sexual frenzy. Everything felt so intense Atsumu knew he could probably come just like this, but he had hardly touched or kissed Shouyou at all yet, and right then he wanted to do that more than anything. 

“Atsumuuuu,” Shouyou whined through panting breaths. He slowed his pace, groaning loudly and with abandon. “Feels so good inside you… your sweet meat buns…”

“Yeah,” Atsumu agreed, “Feels good, Shou, gimme _more…_ ”

“Nnnngghh,” Shouyou moaned, hips stuttering to a stop. “Not enough,” he said, leaning forwards to cover Atsumu’s back with his chest, and kissing his shoulder. 

Atsumu could feel Shouyou’s legs straining behind his, their hips grinding together as he tried to get even closer, both of them coated in a light sweat. One of Shouyou’s hands came forward to wrap around Atsumu’s ribs and stroke up his chest to his collarbones, pulling their bodies flush.

“Turn to me, ‘Tsumu,” said Shouyou. 

Atsumu craned his neck backward and met Shouyou’s hungry gaze, both of them panting. “Shouyou…”

But Shouyou whined again, vibrating in frustration. “I need to kiss you!”

Atsumu’s heart tumbled over in desire. “Me too,” he said, urgently. “Kiss me!’

“I can’t reach!” Shouyou growled, mouthing and biting Atsumu’s shoulder blade. 

“Shouyou, hold on,” Atsumu said, “Let me up?”

He didn’t really want to move apart, and he could tell Shouyou felt the same, but he was pretty confident that this adjustment in position would give them what they both wanted, and needed. Shouyou carefully pulled out, and Atsumu winced at the sting. But turning around and getting to put his arms around his precious Shouyou made everything better, especially when Shouyou held him just as tight and they were finally able to kiss.

Atsumu savored the wet glide of their tongues, hands buried in Shouyou’s mussed hair. Shouyou’s hands trailed down the slope of Atsumu’s back, and then pulled their bodies flush once again. Then Shouyou reached for Atsumu’s cock, but Atsumu broke the kiss and shook his head.

“Not yet,” he said. “Come over here first, Shouyou.”

Atsumu guided Shouyou to the top of their bed, tossing the pillows to the side so he could prop his husband against the headboard. Shouyou got the idea, and settled back so Atsumu could climb onto his lap. 

Shouyou flashed the most impish, seductive grin. “C’mere, ‘Tsumu.”

Atsumu flashed him back an eager smirk, then straddled Shouyou’s thighs, bending down to lock their lips in a long, deep kiss, arms wrapped around his husband’s shoulders. Shouyou’s hands moved to his waist, helping Atsumu find the right height and angle, and then reached down to his cock to hold it steady so Atsumu could take him back in.

Atsumu sank onto Shouyou’s length, letting it split him back open in a tingling rush. He threw his head back and moaned from the intensity. Shouyou was so _deep_.

“Mmmmmm, yeah,” Shouyou hissed, tucking his forehead against Atsumu’s chest. “Perfect. _Perfect…_ ”

Atsumu tried to catch his breath, then Shouyou’s hips snapped upward and sent a jolt of pleasure right up to his ears. “Shouyou!” he cried out, rocking to meet Shouyou’s next motion.

They moved together with well practiced timing, Atsumu’s hands braced on the wall behind the bed to keep steady from the power of his husband’s thrusts. All the while Shouyou touched Atsumu everywhere, fingers stroking through his hair, caressing the back of his neck, squeezing the hard flex of his biceps. When their mouths weren’t joined, Shouyou kissed and licked Atsumu’s collarbones and throat. He mouthed Atsumu’s well defined pecs and then sucked on his nipple, switching to shallow thrusts so that he could suck and tease the sensitive skin into a hard point.

Atsumu shivered and groaned, holding onto the headboard and starting to tremble. 

“Mmmm,” Shouyou moaned, switching to the other nipple. “So good, ‘Tsumu’s cherries…”

It shouldn’t have been sexy at all, but for some reason Shouyou’s serious voice along with his eager tongue and lips made Atsumu flush all the way to his hairline. Atsumu bowed his back, arching his chest into Shouyou’s hot mouth as the rush of pleasure began to pool in his gut. It wouldn’t take long for him to spill over the edge, but he wanted to come with Shouyou. He ground his hips into Shouyou’s, and felt his husband’s hands return to massage the round curves of his butt. 

“Ahhhhh, Shou,” Atsumu whispered. He wound his fingers through Shouyou’s disheveled hair.

Shouyou looked up at him, cheeks pink and eyes bright, mouth swollen and curling in an utterly masculine smile. “Hold on to me.”

With that, Shouyou used the strength in his core to tip Atsumu backwards and tumble them across the bed. Atsumu landed on his back in the wrinkled bedding, legs and arms coiled tight around his husband, Shouyou still sheathed tight inside him. 

Shouyou didn’t move right away, just leaned in close and kissed Atsumu senseless. Atsumu surrendered to the kiss and stroked his face, scratching lightly down Shouyou’s sensitive neck, which made him shiver. Atsumu hooked his heels around the back of Shouyou’s thighs as they kissed, sucking his tongue eagerly and with increasing passion, and sliding his palms down to Shouyou’s cute peach bottom. 

“Want you,” Atsumu whispered into his husband’s ear, hands squeezing Shouyou’s butt cheeks and urging him to continue what they’d started. 

Shouyou trembled against him, propping his weight on his elbows and holding Atsumu’s amorous gaze. Then he rocked his body forward, grinding deep inside Atsumu before pulling halfway out and thrusting inside again. Atsumu held on to Shouyou’s arms, the corded muscles flexing under his fingers as his hips worked back and forth, stirring Atsumu closer and closer to climax.

Shouyou was close too — his aroused noises got deeper and more gravelly, and increased in volume. Atsumu opened his legs wider, letting Shouyou pound all that strength and polished technique into him. Shouyou’s body had been forged by sun, sand, and salt, and all of it belonged to him. 

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ,” Atsumu moaned, cock heavy on his abdomen and bouncing with every thrust. Sex with Shouyou was always thrilling, stirring him to the core no matter how they went about it.

Eyes half-lidded with arousal, luxuriating in the heated expression of lust and affection on Shouyou’s face above him, Atsumu let all that pleasure and emotion take him to the crest. Shouyou’s hand wrapped around his cock at the last second and sent him right over the edge — Atsumu went rigid and then his whole body spasmed beneath Shouyou, sticky come shooting out all over his chest and Shouyou’s hand until the last of his trembling subsided.

Shouyou’s mouth found his, kissing him urgently as he thrust hard and deep, his ears red to the very tips. Then Shouyou sat back on his knees and held onto Atsumu’s thighs, plunging his hips forward in short whip-like thrusts until he came, quite vocally and with full-body tremors. Atsumu sighed, enjoying the feel of Shouyou grinding inside him through the last of his orgasm. His ass was _definitely_ going to feel a bit raw in the morning, and he chuckled.

“Ahhhhhhh, wow,” Shouyou sighed, a thoroughly satisfied expression on his face. He peered down at Atsumu, looking every bit the cute-nosed redheaded imp.

Atsumu cocked his head and smirked, propping himself up on his elbows and squeezing Shouyou where they were still connected. “Had enough, Shouyou?”

Shouyou’s eyes flashed with renewed vigor. He leaned over Atsumu and touched their lips together. “For now…” he replied, as he waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Atsumu’s heart flipped, heat rising in his cheeks. “Gah, c’mere, ya wicked lil’ tangerine!” he said, pulling Shouyou on top of him and rolling them over in a tangle.

Shouyou giggled, and nuzzled into Atsumu’s neck, kissing him below the ear. “We need a bath.”

“Yer not kiddin’,” Atsumu chuckled. “But I just wanna hold ya a lil’ bit.”

“Mmm,” Shouyou nodded. “How about you hold me in the bath?”

Atsumu brushed their lips together, and squeezed his husband fondly. “Deal, if you can carry me over there. Don’t know if I can walk after your _world class banana_ had it’s way with me, Shouyou.”

Shouyou grinned. “You’re on!”

Shouyou did carry Atsumu to the bathroom, princess style no less, just for the comedic effect. The two of them laughed hysterically when they saw themselves in the mirror, Atsumu’s long legs dangling from Shouyou’s brawny arms. Atsumu could, in fact, stand and walk on his own, for the time being anyway, but Shouyou happily washed his hair, and scrubbed his skin clean from head to toe, including careful attention to his _world class banana_ , his meat buns, and his very, very tender strawberry. 

Unless he was sleeping, Shouyou was hardly ever still, but as promised, he cuddled with Atsumu in the bath, the two of them admiring the gold bands on their twined left hands, sharing lazy, lingering kisses and talking about this and that, like what they did that day, and when the volleyball magazine article would be published.

Shouyou inevitably got all worked up again about Atsumu’s photoshoot, which had apparently flipped his horny switch earlier that day while he was thinking about all those cameras and fans ogling Atsumu and having indecent thoughts when Atsumu was _his_. Nevermind that Shouyou also had his share of photoshoots, and they'd done a few together, too, with and without their teammates. Rehashing all of Shouyou's thirsty thoughts resulted in a thorough make out and frottage session right there in the tub until it was way past their usual bedtime, Shouyou trembling in his arms and releasing twice more before finally running out of sexual energy.

After _that_ , Shouyou was in such a good mood, he insisted on toweling Atsumu dry from head to toe, and even used a blowdryer on his wet hair, combing it to a silken gloss. Atsumu sat back and enjoyed every pampering moment, heart so full he was radiant.

Laying in bed that night, spooning Shouyou in their fresh pajamas, on clean sheets, underneath a warm quilt, Atsumu knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

Except for Shouyou — who was even _luckier_ to be married to him.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, this was so much fun to write. I love silly, goofy, AtsuHina! Thanks for reading! <333 
> 
> Feel free to say hi on twitter! [@erisabesu3](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3)


End file.
